


公路旅行

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: 一个没头没尾的故事虽然说是公路旅行但是好像也没有太多描写
Relationships: Pinkray/Kwin, 岳洋





	公路旅行

**Author's Note:**

> 一个没头没尾的故事  
> 虽然说是公路旅行但是好像也没有太多描写

岳明辉对于这次旅行的准备很齐全，最基础的语言和开车技术他都有，找朋友租借的宽敞越野能够完美装下他的各种专业野营设备、旅行用品还有标记着加油站的实时地图。  
他本来以为自己准备好了，可是这次旅行突然面临的未知问题不是来自于英国的天气也不是路面上的突发情况，而是这个突然加入的旅伴。  
“走吧老岳，我换好现金了。”  
男人一边说着一边拉开副驾驶的门坐下，他只背了一个单薄的、甚至其实算是装饰品双肩包，上车之后还不忘记系好安全带。  
  
这次的休假时间太长了，长到经纪人通知具体时间之后他只思考了两分钟就决定要去完成这个愿望，在沟通确保之后他开始着手于准备。也许是上天都觉得这是个好机会，他一路畅通无阻的收拾好安全落地踏上英国大陆，直到他到了朋友那边准备拿车的时候，看到熟悉的戴着墨镜渔夫帽的身影时愣住了。  
他不该来的。  
  
他们正在吵架不是吗？  
岳明辉似乎有无数质问的话想说出来，连同在那次争吵中没说出的和这段时间一个人时候思考的，可他还是沉默了，拿过车钥匙检查好东西跟朋友道别准备踏上这次旅行。  
朋友为他开了一支香槟送别，踩着祝福语的词尾喷薄出的绵密泡沫有一些沾到了李振洋肩膀上，车钥匙在手心来来回回三次，岳明辉还是没忍住伸手替他拍了下去。  
于是他又一次的没有拒绝李振洋，就像过去的无数次一样。  
  
他们的第一天旅途很沉默，岳明辉很沉默，李振洋也很沉默，手机信号还充足，特意办的sim卡保证了他们不会和网络世界断开。可他们都没挑起话头，只是一个看前面开车，一个看旁边不断后退绵延的景色，偶尔伸出手试试风。  
英国的天气是晴朗的蓝色，前方是绵长的公路和一眼望不到尽头的黄色中线，沿途的景色从高低起伏的城市公寓到石头外墙的小屋，再开始变成一片绿色，偶尔略过珍珠一样洒在绿色草坪上的羊群和阳光的投影都像是需要时刻被摄像机记录下的场景，但他们只是在用眼睛和大脑记录着这第一天旅行的所见。  
只有交替着开车让对方下车的时候，他们才好像能喘息一会想起自己置身现代社会一般拿出手机拍两张。  
  
“博文儿要是在就好了，他拍绝对好看。”  
  
“我拿着相机。”  
李振洋的话音刚落岳明辉就接上了，好像他们两个人都做好了只要对方一开腔就能立刻接上的准备，可是岳明辉觉得他的这个回答似乎不够好，因为李振洋没再接话，只是咬着下唇握紧了方向盘。  
车内又陷入了沉默，岳明辉有点后悔自己刚才的回答，但是他也没有再解释一句。跑到这边已经没怎么有同行车辆经过，只是偶尔能看到对面过来一辆车呼啸着擦肩而过。  
解释什么？  
或者说，要解释的是什么？  
  
他们盖着星空做爱。  
李振洋漂亮的衬衫扣子被他自己胡乱的解开，裸露出一半肩膀，他用胸膛蹭着岳明辉的膝盖趴下解开运动裤的裤绳舔着岳明辉还没勃起的性器，岳明辉喊他，想握住他肩膀让他直起身子却因为被含住的快感卡住了。  
洋洋、洋洋……  
他喘着，感受着李振洋的呼吸和唇间的包裹，但是很快他就选择把人拉开抱在怀里一下下吻着他的头发和耳垂，吻着他的黑色发尾和耳骨钉，吻着他潮湿的睫毛和染上红色的眼尾。  
洋洋、洋洋、洋洋。  
他们像是青涩少年一样着急，试图最快的让对方感受到自己的体温，李振洋低低的喘，他自己的手指在自己的身体里缠着岳明辉的手指帮自己开拓。  
这谁能想到啊，没有润滑，甚至没有套子——哦有，李振洋从他那个干瘪的双肩包里像是扯什么糖一样扯出一串咕哝着说这是落地换卡时候买的。  
哦，好。

他们盖着星空，枕着大地，在一方小小的车厢里。  
李振洋在他身上晃着，凌乱衬衫包裹不住的肉体在夜晚的光亮中腻在掌心，从鼻腔里细碎的喘息在这静谧的夜里格外明显，还有从他开合的唇间挤出的两声名字，李振洋时而揪住他卫衣的领子时而跟他索要手指交握，然后在某一个时刻绷紧了腰微微向后张去。  
这不是一次他们经受过的最好的性爱，时间地点和发生都不对，可是对于现在的他们来说却带给他们前所未有的平静，就好像那个就差最后一根皮筋勒上去就爆炸的西瓜终于被人剪断了一半的束缚一样。  
  
结束之后李振洋靠在他肩头慢慢平着喘，岳明辉本来做着要安慰可能下一秒就要哭的李振洋的打算，可是第一个鼻子发酸的反而是他。  
  
吵架的导火索大概有从北京东直门到朝阳门那么长，但是中间到底经历了多少弯弯绕绕咱还真不知道，只知道一次小吵后以为的互相冷静在却变成了冷战的开始，终于在忍受不住之后他们用成年男性的方式试图解决问题。  
他们到底想要什么答案呢？是想要安定的生活还是更好的未来？  
或者是。  
早就已经被察觉到蛛丝马迹的爱情，到底能不能被放在礼物盒里被打开。  
他们都不知道。  
  
李振洋用衬衫袖子蹭着岳明辉的脸，他也在掉眼泪，那件漂亮的条纹衬衫就这么贡献出自己的袖子吸收眼泪，他感觉这段时间的他怎么都没办法和岳明辉拥抱到一起，就好像中间隔的不是一堵冰墙而是一道鸿沟，他们站在对岸，而腰上是一根叫现实的绳子在不断把他们向后拉去。  
岳明辉……岳明辉……岳明辉……  
他的喉咙到鼻腔都在肿痛发酸，所有冲破枷锁冒出来的文字只能变成那个人的名字。  
岳明辉？  
等他再回过神来的时候岳明辉正捉住他的左手吻着那圈长年戴着戒指留下的痕迹，岳明辉摘下自己手上一模一样的那个套在他的左手，把眼泪也留在他的手背上。  
岳明辉。  
  
第二天他们又好像什么都没发生过一样，穿好衣服收拾好东西，发动车子轮换着向前开。  
公路的黄色线好像还是没有尽头的一路绵延向前，而天空的晴朗也被刷上一层淡淡的灰，连云都好像能够挤出水来，但是旅程还在继续，只是停车的间隙变得久了些，在第一滴雨像眼泪一样落下的时候，李先生那个本来应该在北京家里书桌上的失踪相机终于被开机了。

镜头盖和戒指一起被大地接住了。 

**Author's Note:**

> 总之又是在没头没尾的故事，上次的加减乘除可能写的太难懂就直接隐藏了。
> 
> 我是一个很没有才能的人，所以很羡慕那些拥有才能的人。虽然总是写不出自己想要的感觉却还是想写很多，对于他们的好我还是写不出一万分之一，只希望能够在爱他们的这一秒里用文字拥抱到虚拟的爱。


End file.
